


Dragon fire

by Larissaloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Acceptance, Dragon Tony Stark, Friendship, Gen, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Self-Acceptance, Tony-centric, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larissaloki/pseuds/Larissaloki
Summary: Dragon Tony and people discovering :) if people like this I may make it a series!





	1. Chapter 1

No many people knew Tony was a dragon. Those that did know were made by him or accidently came across him during a compromising position. 

The first one to find out that he was a dragon was Dum-E. His first attempt at an AI and since his creation Dum-E has taken it upon himself to do his best to  
cover his daddy’s secret. Mostly by following and putting out fires that Tony accidently caused when he was irritated with something and huffed out fire or  
slammed down his fist leaving fire in his wake. Only small fires but usually Tony was to distracted to realise what he’s done. From this Dum-E’s seemingly obsession with the fire extinguisher was born! 

The next to find out was James Rhodes. Their brotherly like friendship was forged during Tony’s MIT years when Tony was passed from room to room as others complained sharing with a young teen. Eventually he came to be in James’s room  who’s first words were; “Touch my comics and I’ll drop kick you otherwise nice to meet you” with a grin he held out his hand and shook Tony’s. Despite his threat he still let Tony read his comics and in return Tony fixed and made his computer run way faster. 

Rhodey was introduced to Tony’s dragon side after a science binge to make Dum-E a friend. Tony has spent a long week changing and altering the coding to make a new AI and had promptly passed out on Rhodey’s bed by accident instead of his own and had accidently partially shifted exposing his horns that curved like a  
ram’s. Patches of red and golden scales dotted about here and there on his body and a long sleek tail is curled and wrapped around Rhodey’s waist. The top of  
the tail is varying shades of red with the under being golden. His nails have elongated into almost claw like nails. 

“WHAT THE-“ with a startled yelp (manly of course anyone else that says differently is a filthy liar) he  moved backwards and half fell off the bed as he flailed about. Eventually his kicking and shouting woke up Tony who despite his shocking appearance peered over the bed looking adorably sleepy as he lazily rubbed at one eye. 

“Rhodey? What you doing off the bed?” 

“….as adorable you are…can you help me up and explain why your looking like that?! Is this a new Halloween outfit?!” 

“huh?” looking down Tony jolted as he realised what’s happened promptly freaked out; his tail releasing Rhodes letting him fall the rest of the way to the floor  
and ran to the bathroom locking the door behind himself.

Slowly Rhodey sat up and approached the door knocking softly. 

“Hey man, you ok?” listening carefully he could hear sniffs and his heart broke for the poor kid, “I ..I think your tail is pretty awesome tho…any chance I could  
get one?” holding in a breath he prayed that Tony will come out and after a few tense seconds the door opens to reveal him still in his partial shift looking  
miserable. 

“I sorry…I’ll move… I am disgusting I know…” Anger filled Rhodey as Tony said this and grabbed his shoulders and hugging him hard. “your not disgusting! Who the hell said you were?! I think you look cute! Was unexpected but I like it! …what are you exactly?” 

With a blush Tony looks down shyly and its then that Rhodey finally realises there’s wings coming from his back and nearly squeals upon seeing them. 

“ you can fly?! Are you a dragon?!” 

“um…yeah…” Tony looks at Rhodey in bewilderment that someone isn’t running away screaming and from that moment onwards Rhodey promises to hurt anyone that gives Tony crap about his dragon side. 

“My mama is a dragon. Howard hates it…” 

“Well he’s a dick” this pulled a giggle from the small boy and Rhodey grinned. Tony has a cute giggle. 

The next person to discover Tony’s dragon side was Pepper. Tony was in his Mali but house walking around cursing holding his hand that he had caught while trying to put some items together to fix one of his cars. Due to his anger and pain his footsteps were leaving a trail of fiery footsteps followed by a beeping Dum-E  
who was trying to put them all out. 

After a while of watching this she decided to leave and fetch a box of his favourite doughnuts and coffee from a local café and came back pulling Tony to sit and dropped them both in his lap with a stern look and helped Dum-E to put out the fires while Tony followed her with his eyes stunned before slowly starting to eat the doughnuts.

God did he love this women.


	2. Natasha

The next person to discover about Tony was Natasha. 

It was hard, trying to keep his true self from slipping around her. Much more harder, once he found out she was a spy for S.H.I.E.L.D. 

He felt squeamish every time he felt her eyes upon him. However, everytime he looked back at her she would be looking at something else. It made him paranoid as he spent time around her. That paranoia skyrocketed when the Avengers moved into his tower. 

Despite her analysing gaze at times, they became close friends. Tony never had many growing up, he relished in the chance to have some now. Eagerly he engaged in activities with the others. But he’s always careful to keep his glamour up around them. Reeling in his excitement so not to accidently let it slip. 

He loved the movie nights where they caught Steve; and Thor when he was there, up on popular movies and some older movies for pop culture purposes. He loved gaming nights where; he and Clint usually; the ones fighting it out through a game of Mario racing or some mini game. Occasionally Natasha would take a turn, just to kick their asses and knock their ego’s down a notch, before going back to her knitting. Leaving them stunned. Steve started out a major fail. Until he read the players manual that is. Now he’s banned from playing certain games such as Call of Duty and Battlefield and similar games. Non- strategic games he’s still fairly good at, giving Clint and Tony a run for their money. 

However, his favourite night is “Girls night”, ever since Natasha learnt that Tony was mostly attracted to men she had declared him her best friend. The two of had taken numerous trips to Spa’s and shopping malls, all from various locations. Or if they’re wanting to spend a quiet night in, they sit watching a movie while Natasha plays with his hair and gives him face mask’s and vice versa. 

Usually these nights are accompanied by wine of various flavours and makes. All from his private collection of course. Tonight was such a night. A bottle of Chateau Lafite from 1865. The bottle alone; if going for a double magnum bottle; costs $124,469. One of the nicest red wines in his collection that Natasha adores. On his massive tv thats mounted on the wall and seems to take up the entire wall, is White Chicks. A movie both love and find enjoyment in. Steve and Bucky are often compared to the two main police officers in the movie.

After the third glass, Tony could feel himself become loose, his attention drifting for the first time; in another’s company that is; in ages. 

“Tony...”

“Hmmm?~” 

“Your horns are showing. Your tail as well, can I stroke them?” her words at first didn’t register in his mind as he laughed at the antics on screen. It finally hit him what she had said when he felt gentle hands stroking his horns. Jolting he tries to stand and scramble away, only to have her tug his head back to her lap gently, crooning a Russian lullaby softly in his ear. 

“Be calm Kotenok. I won’t hurt you” her voice is like sweet caramel honey to his ears as she urges him to lay still. Her hand continuously moving in a calming manner. The longer she stroked his horns and the tops of his ears, he could feel himself become looser. Calmer. 

Slowly but surely he felt more changes happening, claws extended from his hands and toes, wings unfurling from his back in sweet relief. Next was his scales starting to form, bleeding through his skin as his limbs changed to suit his true form. Within less than half an hour he had relaxed to the point that Natasha now has a horse sized dragon on her lap. 

Smiling sweetly she just pats his head and turns her attention to the wine and movie. In the back of her mind she’s debating what colour to do his claws, they look like he could use a bit of a pedicure. Out of the corner of her eyes she couldn’t help herself from stealing glances at his beautiful form. Fierce red, and metallic yellow gold scales cover his body in a tiger like pattern. A pattern meant to make him look vicious and threatening but all she could see, was an adorable cub like creature that just wanted to be loved and accepted. 

Swirling her wine in the crystal glass, wondering if anyone else knows about this. She would have to ask him in the morning. 

\------ Morning -------

Wincing Tony blearily opened his eyes rapidly blinking to try and clear them. Lifting his head he yawned and shook his head to clear it from sleep. 

.  
.  
.

Pausing, he looks down at himself.

Panicking he jumps up fire escaping his maw as he looks over his dragon form. How did this happen!? He’s always so careful! 

“You’re finally awake Kotenok, I made coffee if you can change back?” Swirling his head fast enough to nearly give himself whiplash, he stares at Natasha stood by the bed smiling at him. At first he expects mocking, but looking at her face he can only see calm serenity. Acceptance and love. 

To his mortification, a whine comes out as he lowers his head to her head height. He had fully expected to be shouted and screamed at. Objects thrown at him, called a freak. It took him ages to accept that Rhodes and Pepper care for him and don’t care that he’s not a full human. 

“Can I... can I touch you Tony?” Natasha slowly puts the coffee mug down a small concerned frown tugs at her features as she inches closer. Not wanting to startle him, cause him to flee. “It’s ok, I’m not going to call the others nor hurt you.” Her tone is soft, cajoling him, trying to coax him into turning back so that they could talk. “your safe Kotenok” 

That last sentence is what does it. A full body shudder comes over him as his body does a rapid reversal of last nights changes, til only a naked Tony Stark sits on the floor. 

“you’re not scared of me...?” His voice is so heart breakingly scared she just wants to hug him and snuggle til all his fears went away. 

“of course not Kotenok” Her soft hand falls onto his head, carding through his soft curled locks. A hot mug is soon shoved under his nose. Like a blood hound he follows it onto the bed moaning as he finally gets a sip of the exquisite elixir. 

“Fuck~ your special coffee Nat? You sure know how to spoil a guy~” Grinning she lays down by him sipping her own coffee and hums happily eyes closing in bliss. 

“Who else knows?” 

“Rhodey and Pepper and Happy..”

“Will you tell the rest of the team?” A haunted look comes over his face. It’s clear to anyone with eyes that he is terrified at the thought of telling the other’s. 

“You know they will love you no matter what. Thor may even fall in love with you” Natasha tries to make her tone light and playful to try and ease him up a bit. 

“What if they don’t accept me though? What if they call me a freak? Or Steve tell’s fury and have me captured?” with each question, Tony’s voice gets higher pitched as panic starts to take over. Breathing in shallow gulps, his hands going white due to his strong grip on the mug. 

“Tony? Tony! Breath ok? Take deep breathes. Copy my breathing and heart beat rhythm ok?” placing his hand over her heart she takes measured breathes for him to follow. Slowly his panic subsides, he leans into her shoulder taking comfort from her. Drawing her arms up around his shoulders she rocks him after taking the mug away. “It will be ok Kotenok, if they try anything I will kill them in their sleep. “

“...Promise?”

“Promise~”

“Thanks Nat...”

“You’re welcome Kotenok”

“...Why do you keep calling me kitten?”

“You look like a tiger in your dragon form. But as adorable as a cub.” Her tone is matter of fact. 

“Oh...”

“Tony...”

“Yes?...” Thinking she may ask for a ride or to ask if he has a hoard of gold or gems he looks at her suspiciously. 

“...can I paint your claws?” 

“What...?”


	3. Authors note sorry!

Ok so to deal with my sudden load of writing because i have the impulse control of a gnat! I’m going to finish my longest current multichapter fic- walking avengers. After i have finished that which I’m hoping to quickly so i can get these others done. Which fic would everyone like for me to focus on next? I’m posting this on all my current wips to give everyone a vote. I’m just finding it chaotic to do so many at once. 

The current ones to choose between is   
-M’Buckony (M’Baku/Bucky/Tony) a/b/o fic  
-Diana/Tony a/b/o fic  
-my old dragon one shots series

Or one that I’m currently slowly writing here and there, MER au Stuckony. 

Please put in the comments the one you wish for me to focus mainly on after my walking avengers. This will allow e to fully focus on each but I’m not abondening any of them! I will still writing bit and pieces for each as i go. So hopefully some will be updated faster as time goes on. 

Thanks for the support so far for those that have subscribed, kudos or commented so far! You have all helped to make me determined to finish all of these.


End file.
